Schism
by SuicideAngel1369
Summary: Summery inside.
1. Chapter 1

Dominick-chan: So, here we are again. lol Only this time, the fiction _isn't_ Yaoi. Sad, yes. But! I'm sure y'all will love this! XD And if not, oh well!

Summery: First P.O.V. of a young, Higurashi, Kagome, who has just moved to Japan with her father, Naraku. Dealing with a new school, new people, and foreign food isn't easy, and being a hanyo, she doesn't know how others will treat her. On top of everything else, her new house is haunted, and she's the only one who can see them! Eek! Not the lovely life she wanted, but with new friends and a new flame on the side, maybe, just maybe, she'll be able to overcome her obstacles. Read on to find out more!

**WARNING:** This fiction contains abuse, rape, murder, gruesome acts of violence, and hazy medication use. Read with caution.

**CHAPTER I:**

**Second Chance**

I looked down at my scarred wrists as the car bounced along the road to our house. It wasn't exactly _ours_ yet, for we still had to close on the deal. This would be my third move this year. I lived with my mother, Devon, until last year. We lived in California then, and she caught me in my room, razor on the floor, bleeding wrists wrapped in a towel. To my horror, I had forgotten to lovk my door. She cried as she drove me to the hospital where I had to get seven sutures in the two five inch long cuts and three in each smaller one. We moved after that and then I came to live with my father.

My father is a very powerful man. He's about 6'7" with long wavy black hair, that's almost always pulled into a high tail. His eyes are a brilliant ruby and he's a bit tan. Naraku, is what I'd call him when not before him. He works for a very generous law firm, whose name I can never remember, in a small city in Japan called Matsumoto, located in Nagano. I was nervous when Naraku stopped before a small house, that actually looked like a quaint little cottage. I scrambled out of his 2008 Chevy Cobalt and went to my father's side.

A man in a grey business suit bowed to us and we bowed back. "Welcome! As soon as you sign these papers, the house will be yours." Naraku nodded and looked at me. "Kagome, why don't you go pick out your room: I nodded and went to the trunk. Pulling my back pack over my shoulders, I heaved my two suitcases out and dragged them up to the house. "And remember! The doors slide!" Once again, I nodded and removed my shoes before going anywhere inside the house. I slipped on the house slippers we'd left here last time, and lugged my luggage up the stairs. I picked the room in the farthest corner of the house and gratefully sat my stuff on the futon.

Rolling my shoulders, I popped my back and looked around the room. It was bare, with nothing but my futon and dust. I opened the window and took a breath. I could smell the wonderful scent of the clean air and cherry blossoms from the tree a few feet from my window. If I reached out, I could touch the sturdy branch before me. A creak in my floorboards made me turn around swiftly, but nothing was there. I shuddered as a cold breeze raised goosebumps upon my arms. "Did you find a room, Kagome?" Shaking my head, I ran to my door. "Ya, dad! I'm up here!" A flash of white and black caught my peripheral vision, but when I looked, again, there was nothing there. I shook my head again, and looked into Naraku's hardening gaze. "Have you taken your pills today, Kagome?" I nodded. "Yes. I took them this morning before we left."

It was a good thing I was a great liar. He scrutinized my face and nodded once. "Good. I'll have the movers bring your things in here." Before I could say anything more, he was back down the stairs and commanding the movers. I sighed and sunk to the futon. I hated lying to Naraku, only because he could get particularly vicious. I shuddered again and wrapped my arms around myself. A knock on my door caused me to jump and I looked up into the brown eyes of a mover. I was also glad Naraku had forced me to learn Japanese, so I could easily understand what he was saying. I politely told him where my things were to go and watched them with awe.

They sat my cardboard boxes on the floor and left me after I thanked them. Ripping open the tape with a box knife, all my clothes came out first. I hung up my shirts according to colour in the closet and folded my pants. Putting those in my dresser, I also folded and put away my under clothes in a separate draw. My socks, I just dumped into the last draw, not bothering to fold or separate them. Then, I moved to my shoes, which went on a shoe rack under my shirts in the closet. Popping my back again, I ripped open another box and pulled out my T.V., DVD/VCR player, and stereo system. Carefully, I placed my 45" flat screen on the entertainment center across from my futon and quickly hooked it up.

Next came my DVD/VCR and stereo. I plugged the stereo into the T.V. for surround sound and arranged all six speakers around my room. Satisfied, i grabbed a box marked 'Fragile' and opened it. I pulled out my bedside lamp, a few knick-knacks, and a glass carousel, and found homes for them. A few more 'Fragile' marked boxes and then I got to my book boxes. I dragged them to my bookshelves and opened them. Sighing, I wiped the sweat from my brow and started to alphabetize my collection by the first letter of the titles and genre. Carefully, I placed my Stephen King books in their places and smiled when I remembered how Naraku wanted to get rid of them. I had won that argument, of course, and he wasn't very happy about it, but let me keep them anyway.

Another squeak in my floorboards, and I smiled. "I'm almost set up." When I turned to smile at Naraku, there was nothing there. . .again. Ugh! This house was all ready starting to piss me off and bring on my paranoia. Shaking my head again, I turned to resume what I was doing, but there was a problem. A small, pale boy with dark black hair, brown eyes with purple bruise-like rings under them and wearing nothing but a pair of black cargo shorts was staring at me. My eyes widened and I let out a small scream. He disappeared when the thundering steps of Naraku raced to my room. "What happened?!" He stared at my frozen posture and looked wildly around the room.

I swallowed and rolled my shoulders. "Sorry. A book fell on my lap." I saw him raise a brow and stare at me disbelievingly. "Are you sure you took your pills today?" I matched his gaze. "Yes. Why would I lie about that?" Naraku shook his head and sighed. "Are you almost finished?" I nodded. "Ya. I just have to finish putting these away, my DVDs and CDs, and make my bed." He nodded. "Don't forget, your bathroom is through that sliding door." I looked at it and nodded, showing him I knew what he was talking about. "Find me when you're done. We'll go out for dinner, then shopping." He left then, and I stood. Rummaging through a box, I pulled out my Paramore CD and slipped it into my stereo.

It played 'Fences' quietly, and I went back to unpacking books. Once the shelves were full, I moved back to the entertainment center and began organizing my DVD/VHSs by letter and genre. My CDs came next, and they were organized the same way. I yawned and unzipped my suitcases. Putting them on the floor, I began to make the futon. The sheets I had picked out were orange, and the comforter was a deeper shade of the same colour. After pulling all three pillows into matching orange, neon green, and powder blue pillow cases, I slid the shoji to my bathroom back and flicked on the light. I placed my toiletries in the draws and my special shampoo's and razors in the shower. Closing the curtain halfway, a sudden black and white vision entered my mind. The smell of aftershave assaulted my senses and hot steam made my body sweat. It was definately a man in the shower, and he was humming an unfamiliar tune; sounding like a Japanese lullaby.

The vision only gripped me for a few minutes, and left me breathless when it left. I finished closing the curtain and turned to the mirror. I wasn't what you would call pretty, nor beautiful. I was painfully average. My mother was 100% American, while Naraku was 100% Japanese. And I looked nothing like either of them. I have pale skin and dark purple rings under my soft timberwolf grey eyes from the nightmares that plague me. My hair flows in natural soft curls to my hips and is jet black with natural golden highlights from my mother. My outfit, which was a pair of tight fitting black jeans and a black Guns 'n' Roses tank, was rumpled from sleeping in the plane and the car on the way here. Sighing, I smoothed out my clothes and ran a brush through my hair. Grabbing my compact, I smoothed the light ivory colour over my pallid skin and walked out of the bathroom.

Shutting off the light, I slid the door shut and pulled on a pair of socks. Going to my closet, I pulled out my pair of ratty old black high tops. Turning off my stereo and plugging in my disco ball, I turned off my bedroom light, closed the door and ran down the stairs. "I'm ready to go, dad!" As I was taking my slippers off and putting my chucks on, Naraku was by my side, doing the same. "Here. It's going to be cold out." I rolled my eyes, but took my MCR jacket from his hands and slipped it on. When he opened the door, I shivered. It was indeed, cold. Pulling my jacket tighter, I lead the way to the car. Buckling myself in, Naraku locked the front door and we were off.

* * *

We parked at a restaurant called 'Banzai Sushi' and got out. The waiter lead us to a booth and handed us menu's. Before he left, he gave me a wink and I had to hide my blush behind the large menu. "Do you know what you want?" When my blush had dissipated, I nodded and folded my menu. Placing it on top of Naraku's, I looked around the place. It was dimly lit and there was a long bar in the center where you could sit and watch the chef prepare your meal. I nodded again. This was a really nice place, this restaurant. I could feel Naraku's eyes on me as I looked around. The waiter came back and took our orders, never looking at me until it was my turn to place what I wanted.

I think he was astounded that I had actually spoke Japanese. I ordered a sushi special and green tea, then tanked him politely as he took away our menus. I sighed and yawned, feeling quite comfortable sitting in the silence of our table and listening to the light chatter around us. Unconsciously, my fingers traced the patterns of the tablecloth and I began humming. Naraku placed his large hand over my petite one to get my attention, and when I looked up, his ruby eyes were large. I stopped humming and stared into his face. "What's wrong?" He blinked. "Where did you hear that song?" I cocked my head to the side. "What are you talking about?"

He hummed a bit of what he'd heard coming from me and I gasped. The memory flashed back to my mind and I gripped the tablecloth hard in my hand. Regaining my composure, I cleared my throat and wiped my face of any emotion. I shrugged and rotated my shoulders. "I must have picked it up from one of the movers. Why?" My gaze was sharp, and he blinked, taking his hand from mine. "No reason." I ground my teeth quietly. I hated it when people kept something from me. Devon did it all the time. Before I could question Naraku further, our drinks were set before us. I muttered a soft "Arigato-gozaimasu.", and lifted the soft china to my lips. Blowing on it, I took a sip and instantly calmed down. The tea did much for my frazzled nerves.

I set the cup down and rolled my shoulders once more; Naraku wincing slightly when one of them popped rather loudly. Our food was sat before us, and I uttered another thank you before breaking my chopsticks and uttering and "Itadakimasu.", along with Naraku. I was surprised at how delicious my sushi and miso soup tasted and even more surprised when I finished it all. Naraku laid a tip on the table and paid the bill while I used the restroom and then we went to the super market. I wheeled the cart while he began to throw things into it. All of this was done in silence and then he turned to me. "Do you want anything?" I thought for a moment and nodded. "I just need something to drink and a few packs of tea." He nodded and took over the cart.

I followed him to the liquid isle and grabbed a cube of Mountain Dew. As my hand reached down to pick it up, I noticed him wince when my sleeve came up, revealing the long jagged scar on my left wrist. Ignoring him, I placed it in the cart and we continued on. I pulled only four flavors of tea: Mint, Jasmine, Chamomile, and Green, from the shelves and we were reaady to go. On our way to the register, I plucked a few boxes of Cherry, Chocolate, and Strawberry Pockey from the shelves and put them into the cart. Naraku eyed them disapprovingly, but said nothing as we loaded it onto the revolving table. The cashier winked at me and I blushed for the second time that night. From my lashes, I got a pretty good look at him. He was your average Japanese teenage boy with long, purposefully messy black hair with purple streaks and red tips and doe brown eyes. He was very cute, to say the least.

Naraku paid the amount and we carried the bags to the trunk. We got back home and Naraku parked in the garaged. He grabbed some of the groceries and propped open the door for me as I grabbed the last of them. I laid them on the island of the kitchen and turned to him. "If you just put them down, I'll put them away." He raised a brow. "You sure, Kagome?" I nodded. "Yup! Just go watch T.V. or something. I'll take care of it." Shrugging, he took off his jacket, draped it across one of the table chairs and went into the living room.

Sighing, I unloaded everything, and began putting it all away. With the last of my tea's put away, I grabbed the three boxes of Pockey and both pairs of my shoes and ran up the stairs to my room. Closing the door with a soft click, I put my shoes back on the rack and put my pockey in the draw of my bedside table. Turning my light on the the disco ball off, I put Paramore back on and started to undress. With my socks and shirt off, I let them fall to the floor and went into the bathroom. Fixing the towels, I started the water and finished stripping down to nothing. Testing the water's temperature with my hand, I turned the knob hotter. With the water hot enough, I climbed in and sighed in bliss as the steam and heat soothed my aching muscles. Grabbing a green bottle, I poured the shampoo contents into my hand and massaged it into my scalp; moaning when I felt it begin to tingle.

I rinsed it our and washed my body with cherry vanilla wash. Sighing, I washed my face and turned the water off. Now that I was finally clean, I hoped I would sleep better. Wrapping a towel round my hair and body, I walked into my room to my dresser. Pulling out a pair of black sweat pants and an oversized tee, I threw them on my futon and dried my body off. Throwing the towel on top of my pajamas, I stood naked in my room and rubbed lotion into my fair skin. I dressed, picked up the towel and went back into the bathroom. Defogging the mirror, I hung the cloth back up and scrubbed my head with the other.

Flipping my hair back, I hung the other towel and ran a pick through my curly locks. A flopping sound to my right made me stop what I was doing and I looked over. One of the towels had fallen off its hook. Clicking my tongue, I put it back quickly and turned back to the mirror. Several things happened at once. I could see the boy's face in the mirror, and his expression was that of rage. It felt like my airway had been closed and I couldn't breathe. I could hear Naraku's footsteps, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from the mirror. "Kagome! Open the door!" _'I never locked it!'_ I wanted to tell him, but nothing came out. Then, Naraku's face was above mine, his eyes widened in fear. He followed my gaze to the mirror, but when he looked, the boy's angry face was gone.

Now that I was out of the child's power, I rolled away from Naraku onto all fours and coughed heavily. The sound resulted in a bark, and I felt his hand pat my back. "Are you all right?" _'No! I'm not all right!'_ I wanted to scream at him, but I gave a weak nod. "Yes. I'm fine." My arms were shaking. "What happened?" I accepted his help to stand and rolled my shoulders. "I think I slipped on the tile." He shook his head. "I don't believe that." I froze at his words. "Wh-what do you mean?" He sighed and gazed at me, holding my eyes to his. "You lied to me about taking your medication, Kagome. You were hallucinating again." I bit the inside of my cheek and my fists balled to my sides. Why did everyone think I was hallucinating?!

The things I saw, they were _never_ hallucinations. . .Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath and calmed myself down. "I _did_ take my pills, dad. I just slipped and knocked the wind out of me. That's all." He still looked unconvinced. "Fine. But I'm having them up your dose." I growled. "That's not fair, dad!" Naraku shrugged. "Life isn't fair." That was the last straw for me. I broke the calm resolve I had been working on the entire time. "That's total bullshit and you know it! Just because I slipped, you want to up my dose?!" Naraku's gaze pierced me. "I _know_ you didn't "slip" on the floor in there! Why won't you take them?!" I didn't answer him. "Huh?! Why don't you take them?!" Tears were falling at a rapid pace down my cheeks, causing my irises to become a slate colour. My lips were trembling so much, I was afraid that if I spoke, I would only sob.

My body shook as I held in my cries of frustration and Naraku sighed. He took my face in his hands and wiped my tears away. Kissing my temple, he pulled me to his chest and held me. "I'm sorry, Kagome. I just - I hate it when you lie to me." My arms wrapped around his middle and I buried my face deeper into his chest, breathing in his scent. He smelled of Old Spice and I felt it calm me. I had always loved that smell. When my crying became hiccups, he pushed me away gently and smiled softly. Kissing me on the temple again, he breathed deeply. "Please, just take them, okay? I _know_ they work when you do." I shook my head and sighed. "I'll try." Hugging me once more, we bid each other goodnight and he left.

Growling, I thumbed through my DVDs, looking for something to watch. Finally, I settled for watching 'Reefer Madness', popped it in, and ran downstairs. I made myself a cup of mint tea and poured in a small amount of vodka. Mixing it with a spoon, I threw the bag away and carefully ran up the stairs. Quietly closing my door, I settled into bed and started the movie. It all had the effect I was looking for: to forget what happened, and calm down. Once my tea was empty, I felt warm and content and sat the cup on the bedside table and laughed at a part in the movie. I felt my eyelids begin to droop and I was soon asleep against my brightly coloured pillows.

* * *

I was running through corridors upon corridors of doors. I'd open one, then shut it because it wasn't what I was looking for. Finally, I'd found the right door! Opening it, I walked into my house. Looking around, all was still; no clocks ticked, no noise came from anywhere. A scream pierced through me, and I ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time. I rushed to the last room, my room, and forced the door open. I fell to the floor, screaming sobs ripping from my throat when I found the boy I'd been seeing, laying mangled and bloody upon my floor. I crawled towards him and cradled his body to my chest. Carefully, I laid him back on the floor and kissed his brow. "I'll be back, Sai." My gaze hardened as I stood and stumbled to the connected bathroom.

Sliding open the shoji, I could feel the heat and steam from the shower. It made me sweat. I could hear the humming from my earlier vision, and my hand reached to the shower curtain. Slowly, I pulled it back, revealing the man that had dome this to Sai, my Sai. He was tall and muscled, and stared at me with wild, crazy eyes. He lunged and brought me into the shower with him. "Taro! Stop!" I pleaded to him in Japanese, but I was quickly quieted with a rough punch to the face. He said something to me, but I couldn't hear him over our struggling and loud water taps. Taro pulled off my clothes, throwing them to the now soaked tile floor. I cried out as his nails cut into my exposed breasts and stomach; screaming when his teeth broke through the flesh of my shoulder.

He kissed me harshly and plunged into my core, making me scream in pain once more. The shower water had become cold as he raped me on the floor of the tub. He pushed hard into me one last time, finally releasing and I cried out as he extracted himself. With my eyes opened only halfway, I caught a glimpse of something shiny and silver. Caressing my face, he yanked my black hair back and quickly slit my throat. Blood flooded my mouth and fell to the bottom of the tub. I was choking on the thick liquid as I tried to speak. My vision became tunnels and I could only see his smiling, psychotic face. With the last of my strength, I raised my arm and caught him across the face with my nails. He growled and knocked me across the skull with his elbow. "Sayonara, anata. . ."

* * *

"No!!!" I was glad my screaming had been muffled by the pillows. When I was calm enough, I looked around the room. The movie was still going, and as for everything else, all was still, except for the gentle breathing of Naraku. Groaning, I crawled out of bed and went into the bathroom. Cautiously, I flipped the light on and stepped in. I checked the mirror and sighed in relief when it was only my reflection. Sliding the door shut, I went to the bathroom and washed my hands. Dousing my face with cold water, I wiped off the liquid with one of my towels. This was stupid! It was only a dream! But I knew better. I knew that they were the last memories of Sai's mother. I shuddered, then winced in pain as the material of my shirt rubbed against my bare flesh.

Lifting my shirt up, I growled. "This isn't fair, y'know! Whatever you feel, I feel, too!" My voice was low and soft, so as not to wake Naraku. I sighed when I received no reply, and went back to my room. I looked at the clock and cursed. It was only 5:53 in the morning. Shaking my head, because there was no hope of restoring my sleep, I turned the light on. Going through my closet and draws, I pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans, a red peasant top, a black bra, and a pair of black ankle socks. I dressed quietly and stretched; rolling my shoulders and popping my joints. Sighing, I went back into the bathroom. Pulling a brush through my tangled hair, I separated my side sweep bangs from the rest of my hair, and pulled my long, heavy tresses into a large braid.

Tying the end with a black elastic, I threw it over my shoulder and started on my makeup. I grabbed my makeup bag and pulled out my compact. Smoothing the light ivory colour over my skin, I concealed the black/purple bruise from the elbow in my dream on my temple, and ringed my eyelids in thin black liner. Throwing that back into my bag, I grabbed my mascara and applied it to my lashes. Sighing, I brushed my teeth and ran quietly down the stairs after picking up my dirty clothes from the night before. Going to the fridge, I grabbed eggs, peppers, cheese, ham and sausage from its confines and set them on the island. Taking bread from the cupboard, powdered sugar from the pantry, pans and mixing bowls from beneath the island, and a couple of potatoes from the garage, I began to make breakfast.

I could hear Naraku coming down the stairs, just as I was putting his plate on the table. We smiled to one another and he sat down. I poured him some coffee and set the pot on the table. I sat across from him and began to devour my breakfast. "This is really good, Kags!" I blushed lightly and looked down at my plate. "Thanks. . ." I could feel his gaze still on me, and I became self-conscious. "What?" He shrugged. "Nothing. I'm just wondering why you're awake at this hour. Don't teenagers sleep in?" I winced when the memory of last night's nightmare dredged up in my mind and sighed. "Most teens do, dad. But, I'm not like most teens, remember?" His red eyes softened and he nodded; his voice soft as he spoke. "I know. . .Did you have another nightmare?"

I looked into his eyes, and was about to deny it, but something made me stop and nod. "Yeah. . ." I shivered and rubbed my arms with my hands. He gave me a sympathetic smile and finished his breakfast. I too, finished and we put our plates in the sink. "So, I was thinking that I could show you the school you'll be going to." He looked down at me and I smiled. "Sure! Sounds like fun!" Anything to leave the house. I went to grab my jacket, but was stopped by his hand on my shoulder. "Forgetting something?" I turned to him, my brows drawn in confusion. "No. . .I was going to grab my jacket. . ." He closed his eyes and sighed. Reaching behind himself, he placed all three pill bottles in my hand. I grit my teeth and placed the bottles on the counter.

Going to the fridge, I pulled out a drink and opened it. I opened the bottles and tapped one of each capsule into my palm. As I was putting the lids back on, his hand reached out and twisted them for me. "The sooner you do this, the sooner we can leave." I growled. "Do you _have_ to stand there and watch?! I can't take them when someone's watching me!" He raised his hands up in a defensive position before his chest. "Okay! Okay! Calm down, Kagome." I growled again. "Don't _tell_ me to be calm!" He raised his brow and I lowered my head. "I'm sorry. . ." Naraku sighed and placed his hand on my head. "Apology accepted." He left the room then, and I took a drink of my soda. Making sure he wasn't watching, I had shoved them into my pocket and chugged the drink. "Okay dad! I'm ready!"

He was by my side, then. "Just a minute! Open." I opened my mouth, proving to him I'd "swallowed" my forced medication. Nodding, he smiled and I ran upstairs to grab my black chucks. Turning, I found the small boy from my nightmares, sitting cross legged in the middle of my unmade bed. "Sai. . ." My voice was a breathy sigh and he stared at me incredulously. "Kags! Let's go!" I rolled my eyes. "Coming!" When I looked back, he was gone. Sighing, I flew down the stairs, slipped off my house slippers and hastily tied my shoes. Grabbing my jacket from Naraku, we headed to the car and began the drive. The smooth motion of the ride made me want to close my eyes, but I resisted and tried to memorize the way. It was a futile attempt and my eyes drifted closed on their own. . .for about a second.

It seemed as though my eyes had only just closed, when Naraku was shaking me gently. I yawned and stepped out of the car, stumbling a bit, but steadying myself with our vehicle. I cleared my throat and followed him into the school. I was astonished by the size and we were shortly greeted by the principle. "Ohayoo-gozaimas! I am the principle, Ushida, Yuui. It's good to see you again, Higurashi-san!" Naraku bowed and smiled. "Hai. This is my daughter, Higurashi, Kagome." I bowed respectfully to the man. "Nice to meet you." He seemed surprised that we were related and I gave a grim smile. "I know. . .We look nothing alike." Ushida-sama had closed his mouth and cleared his throat. "Ah! Devon-san! Yes, you don't look like her, either. I quite agree. Shall we begin?" I raised a brow, but followed them anyway.

About halfway through, I stifled a yawn and stretched my arms over my head. A movement caught my eye and I walked to the window. A boy, well, two boys, each with the same silver coloured hair, were playing on teams and kicking a soccer ball along the dirt field. I hadn't realized that Ushida-sama had come to stand next to me. . .inside my personal bubble. . .I inched away until I felt better and looked down again. "Who are they?" The man chuckled. "_That_, is Taisho, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. Looks like Inuyasha has challenged him again." Shaking his head, he looked down at me. "Taisho-kun is our star athlete here." "And Inuyasha?" I pressed him. It was rude to say something about one and not the other. Ushida-sama pursed his lips. "Inuyasha is our. . .troublemaker. . ." His face cleared. "Their father works here, too. He's the History teacher." I nodded and the tour continued. I was shown my locker and the combination, and we made our way back to the front office. I was handed the uniform and my schedule, and we left. I would start tomorrow. . .

I hung the uniform up in the backseat of the car, frowning distastefully at it. Naraku laughed. "Oh, it won't be so bad, Kags!" I still frowned. "I think it's stupid to have uniforms! Why buy clothes at all?" He chuckled again and pat my leg. "Relax Kagome! It won't be so bad." I turned to him. "That reminds me! How does

Ushida-sama know mom?" He smiled. "That's where Devon and I met. Didn't she ever tell you that?" I shook my head and got comfortable in my seat, waiting for him to launch into his story. "Well, I was the captain of the baseball team and Devon was, well, Devon. She was the cute American exchange student and hung out with everyone." I nodded. That was mom, all right. "I always tried to impress her, but nothing seemed to work. . .Then one day, while I was walking home, she was almost hit by a semi. I saved her and we'd been going steady for awhile." I smiled. It was not unknown to me that I was born to a human and a spider demon.

_That_ DNA lay semi-dormant in my veins and for that, I was grateful. I didn't need anything else to worry about on top of what I could already do. Naraku pulled into a Wacdnld's and we went inside. I got our seats, while he ordered for us. I was looking around, but stopped when a child's eyes fell upon me. There were a deep forest green and his hair was a red/orange colour; a matching tail between his feet. I felt a lump form in my throat as I realized he was lost. "Okaa-san?

Otou-san?" I couldn't let my tears fall. "Okaa-san?" I tore my eyes from him and lay my head on the cold table. "Otou-san?!" His voice sounded so broken and hurt. I covered my ears and squeezed my eyes shut. "Have you seen my mommy? I've lost her!" I could picture him, lost and lonely, going to different people, asking and not getting any answers.

I clasped my hands harder over my ears. I didn't want to hear him; didn't want to see him. "Excuse me, but have you seen my parents? They were here a minute ago, but now they're gone! Have you seen them?" I choked back my tears and pulled my shaking hand from my pocket. I shoved all three pills into my mouth and swallowed them. I felt so bad about the child, my resolve broke and I gave in. I shuddered as they slid down my esophagus and gratefully took a long drink of Coke before it hit the table. "Thank you." I leaned back and closed my eyes against the seat, feeling when the medication had kicked in. When I blinked, the tears fell upon my cheeks. "Are you all right, Kags?" Everything became slow motion and it felt as though cotton was plugging my ears. "Ya. I'm going to the bathroom. Something in my eye." I stood and made my way to the lavatory.

It felt as though I was moving at a sluggish speed, but I finally mad it and slipped into the stall. I blinked a few times and blew my nose. I came out and stared into the reflection that looked nothing like me. This Kagome was subdued. . .calm. . .my lips gave the tiniest of twitches and I washed my hands. On my way back, I froze. A man with long silver hair pulled into a high tail was standing at our table. A single stripe of jagged indigo played across each of his cheeks and his eyes were a topaz gold. Shaking my head, I continued over to them. "Ah! Speak of the devil. Kagome, this is Taisho, Touga, the History teacher at your school." I bowed. "Nice to meet you, Taisho-sama." He gave a booming laugh. "No need to be so formal, Kagome-san! Call me Touga."

I straightened and gave him a smile that never reached my eyes. "Nice to meet you, Touga." I sat next to Naraku as he occupied the bench across from us. I gave a dry laugh. "We ordered the same thing." _'No! No! No! No! Stop being a zombie! Stop!'_ My brain fought against my drug-induced body. Touga laughed. "So we did. So we did." I rolled my shoulders and stared docily at my fingers as they moved. "Kags, are you okay?" Inside my head, I growled. _'STOP ASKING ME THAT!'_ I raged against my mind, slamming against the reinforced walls. I felt something warm trickle from my nose and eyes, rolled up my sleeve and wiped my arm across my face. Taking my arm away, I found makeup and blood. "Kagome?"

I looked up at them slightly. "Excuse me. . ." My voice was flat and the blood dripped from my chin. I hurried back to the bathroom and grabbed some toilet paper. Calmly, I waited for the bleeding to stop. Looking into my eyes, I could see myself, the real me, fighting to overthrow the effect of my pills. When I finally staunched the blood, I cleaned away all traces of the thick liquid, washed my hands and arm, and returned to the table. "Sorry about that. Just a little nose bleed." They nodded and accepted me back at the table. As I reached for my now cold fries, I felt a gaze on my arm and I too, looked at it. I hadn't missed any blood, so what was he staring at? It dawned on me then. Touga was staring at my scars! Quickly, I pulled my arm back and my sleeve down, elbowing Naraku in the process. He looked down at me. "Sorry. Cold." Giving me a skeptical look, he continued his conversation with Touga.

I grabbed my Coke and sipped on it slowly. "- Right, Kagome?" I turned my attention to my father and raised a brow. "What? Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Naraku stared at me. "I was just telling Touga-san how much you're looking forward to tomorrow." "Oh. . ." I rolled my shoulders as a cold breeze passed through me. "Ya. I'm totally thrilled to be going." He gave his booming laugh. "I can see that!" Once again, I gave him a smile that never reached my eyes. He gave a minute frown, but his smile was back quickly. "So, Kagome-san, tell me your favorite subjects." I swallowed the Coke in my mouth and cleared my throat. "Well, I like English and Science. History and Art are actually my best, while I'm pretty suckish at Math and Gym. Back in America, down in California, gym was only required for two years." He nodded appreciatively and chuckled.

"Don't let my sons bother you about it, okay?" I gave him a half-assed two fingered salute. "Will do, captain!" Standing, we dumped our treys and parted ways. I was quiet on the drive home and ran up to my room quickly, putting my uniform in the closet and running back down to the kitchen to clean up breakfast and start dinner. Getting a pound of hamburger out, I placed it in the microwave to defrost while I got the ingredients ready and preset the timer. As I was pounding the hamburger down, Naraku came into the kitchen, carrying something behind his back. "What are you making?" I gave a docile smile. "Meatloaf with mashed potatoes and corn." He smiled. "So, I have something for you." I looked up at him. "Oh yeah?" He nodded and sat the package on the island. "Yeah."

Washing my hands, I dried them off and opened it. Inside, was a brandnew orange Dell desktop notebook complete with a matching carrier case and a new LG ENV 2 phone. I hugged him in happiness. "Wow! Thanks dad!" He hugged me back and kissed the top of my head. "You're welcome." We broke apart and I continued making dinner. After Naraku praised my cooking skills, I'd cleaned the kitchen twice, then ran up to my room. After making my bed and dressing in a pair of black sweatpants and red ribbed tank, I logged onto the laptop and started to personalize everything. I changed the stupid blue background to a better picture of a spilt with Devil May Cry 4 and Final Fantasy VII and gathered pictures from the internet of sexy Anime girls and boys, Gackt, Tokio Hotel, Muse, and other bands. Personalizing my phone, I finally went to bed around 3:30 a.m., this time, not plagued by monsters and dead bodies.

* * *

Well? What do y'all think?? This is the first fic I've written in a long time that _isn't_ Yaoi. XD Please tell me how you like it, love it, or just plain hated it.

Thanks!


	2. Survival of the Wittiest

Dominick-chan: Wow! I have finally gotten to update this! No one is home and I have creative freedom! XD I am terribly sorry that I have acted the way I have, and wish to apologize to everyone who has stuck by me and have been my faithful readers! To you, I give you love, yaoi, hentai and cookies! :) I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha works, or characters. They belong to Takahashi-sama. I do, however, own the plot :)

**WARNING: This chapter contains swearing, sarcasm, an OOC Sesshoumaru, and ghost children. Ye have been warned.**

* * *

**SCHISM**

**CHAPTER II:**

**SURVIVAL OF THE WITTIEST**

Naraku awoke me at 5:00 a.m. and I got out of bed. Flipping my light on, I stripped out of my clothes from yesterday and climbed into my new uniform. Pulling the white nylons on, I gave a growl. "Fuck this!" Standing, I pulled a pair of black spankies from my dresser and slid them on beneath the skirt with a sigh. "Much better!" I was glad that both the shirt and jacket were long sleeved and buttoned the cuffs of the each piece of clothing together. I looped the red tie under the collar and pulled it tighter before slipping on the black jacket and buttoning it at the middle. Padding to the bathroom, I undid the brain in my hair, ran a brush through it and let the long locks tumble to my hips. Throwing a black and white polka-dot headband into my hair, I washed my face, redid my makeup and ran downstairs. "Shit!" I ran back upstairs and grabbed my phone and laptop. "Watch your language young lady!" I laughed. "I did! That was English!" I could imagine Naraku rolling his eyes. "Come on, Kags! We have to go!" I nodded. "Coming!"

Running back down the stairs, I grabbed a granola bar, which I ate in three bites, and pulled on the ugly brown loafers they were forcing us to ear. We hopped into the car and made it to the school in record time. Naraku told me to have a good day as he dropped me off and I nodded, bidding him a good day as well. Closing the door, he watched me walk into the school and left. Quickly, I ran to a girl's bathroom and rolled the skirt up two inches above my knees, unbuttoned the jacket, and let my shirt fall over the modified skirt. Giving a nod, I turned my phone to silent and sped off to my first class, which was Science.

* * *

Nothing eventful happened until English class. We all had our laptops on our desk and open. "Whoa! Wicked background!" Turning my attention to the girl kitty corner behind me, I blushed. "Thanks!" She looked pretty cool. Her hair was in two poofy high tails and her bottom lip was pierced with snake bites. She smiled. "I'm Sango!" I shook her hand and told her my name. We were then called to attention by the teacher. "Now then, I realize we have a new student with us? Ah! Kagome. Why don't you tell me your e-mail and I'll send you the assignment." I blushed a cherry red. "I don't have one. . .I just got this last night." I heard a few snickers behind me. "She probably doesn't even know how to use it!" I gave a cruel smile, for they had spoken in Japanese, probably because I had answered the teacher in English, and I turned and glared. "You know what, Inuyasha? Maybe, if you quit running your mouth and focused on something other than yourself, you _might_ be able to get that _one_ braincell you have left to work and pass your classes!" I gave them a false, sweet smile and turned back to the teacher, listening on how to create an e-mail.

Finally getting the hang of it, I started working on the assignment. After class, Sango and I traded cell numbers and e-mails and I sat with her crowd for lunch. To my surprise, Inuyasha sat with us, his girlfriend, a girl maned Kikyo who looked disturbingly similar to me to his left; Sango's boyfriend Miroku, who was possibly the _biggest_ pervert I'd ever met, a boy named Koga and _his_ girlfriend Ayame also sat with them. I sighed and opened my laptop. Going online, I Googled my house number and found a list of different links which came up. "What are you doing, Kagome?" I shrugged. "Nothing. Just looking up my house number." Sango's chopsticks clattered to her bento box and I stared at her. "What?" She swallowed hard and looked at everyone in turn, stopping last on my face. "There was a murder in that house." I nodded. That I already knew. "What happened?" As if I didn't already know. Sango shrugged. "All I know, was that the dad murdered both his son and his wife. . ." I looked into her cocoa eyes. "Why?" That's what I needed to know. But alas, she didn't know. "There are many different stories that are told. The biggest being that he killed her for sleeping around. . ." "No! That's not what happened!" I turned my full attention to the woman standing behind Ayame. Her long black hair was disheveled and she was naked; shivering as if she were cold. "Meako. . ." My words were a breathy whisper that everyone heard. The woman nodded.

I could see the same wounds upon her that I now carried because of what I had caught the previous night. "Something wrong, Kagome?" They looked to where my eyes were locked and looked back at me. Clearly, none of them could see what I could. "He's still here, isn't he? Taro?" Meako nodded again and vanished when someone walked through her. Blinking, I looked around and rolled my shoulders. "You saw her, didn't you?" I faced Sango. My mouth had gone completely dry and I couldn't speak. I was so afraid of the rejection I would feel, but then, Sango smiled at me and embraced my trembling figure. "It's all right, Kagome." Taking a deep breath, I forced myself to calm down. Now that my secret, well one of them, was out, they wanted to know all about me. I laughed and nodded. "Okay! Okay! Where to start?" Inuyasha snorted. "How 'bout from the beginning?" Kikyo elbowed him and I nodded. "Okay. I've been able to see the spirits of the dead ever since I can remember. My parents have been divorced since I was five and I always visited Naraku when I could. Both Devon and Naraku thought I was going through the "imaginary friend" stage and thought I would grow out of it. Since I lived with my mom, Devon, she was always scared for me.

I screamed in my sleep every night, causing these," I gestured to the deep purple bags beneath my eyes and they nodded; their attention fully on my story. "And sometimes, when I'd come down from my room, I had injuries. I expect it was just worry, but she took me, one morning, to see a doctor. He declared me perfectly fine, but she insisted I be given a mental examination. I showed to be positive for Schizophrenia and hallucinations. . .I've been taking pills for nothing ever since then." "_That's_ why your scent smells funny!" Ayame elbowed Koga and I nodded. "I hate taking them, because I never feel right. . .Everything's in slow motion and it feels like my ears are plugged with cotton. I know that, what I see are not hallucinations, but for some reason, it all stops." I swallowed the lump in my throat as I thought about the little boy in the Wacdonld's. Shaking my head, I rolled my shoulders and shut down my laptop. "So, why did you move here?" I laughed, hoping they couldn't hear the hysteria. "Devon couldn't keep up with me anymore. I - did something bad and that was the last straw for her, I guess." Sango smiled. "I'm sure it wasn't that bad, Kagome."

I looked away from her friendly gaze. "I'll carry what I did with me for the rest of my life." I could hear a few intakes of breath and closed my eyes. "Which bedroom is yours?" I turned back to Sango and gave her a feral smile, which caused her to flinch slightly. "The last one on the top floor. . .The one Sai and his mother Meako was raped and murdered in." Kikyo gave me a pointed look. "How do you know that?" Her voice was low and soft, but her question was a bit stupid. "When I sleep, I'm more susceptible to spiritual things. Whatever they're thinking, feeling or seeing, I catch." A shrill bell rang and caused me to flinch. Putting my laptop in my bag, I stood with the others. "What's your next class?" I grimaced. "Gym." They laughed and everyone but Miroku, Kikyo, and Ayame escorted me to said destination. Once there, I went with Sango to the girls side, put my laptop in my locker and changed into a red leotard like outfit with black sweat pants that clung to my hips and tied at the calves. I replaced my shoes with gripped white Tennys and pulled my hair into a messy bun. I followed Sango to the polished gym floor and began stretching. Rolling my shoulders, they popped along with my back, neck, knees, knuckles and ankles. I rolled my boy into a pretzel and pulled lightly on my legs, hearing my hips pop. I sighed and let go slowly. I had Sango pull my arms back and reciprocated the act on her.

As I was easing myself into a split, the coach came in. Breathing out, I leaned back and pulled myself into a handstand, lowering myself carefully onto my chest and then my stomach and began talking to Sango. "So, you're the new student?" I looked up into the face of the coach and nodded. "Yes. I'm Higurashi, Kagome." He gave an appreciative nod and I felt as though he was checking me out. "Where id you learn how to do that?" I shrugged. "Gymnastics and Martial Arts back in America." He nodded. "Care to demonstrate for us?" I rubbed at the tired circles under my eyes and stood. "Sure." Standing in the middle of the gym, I took a deep breath and began combining gymnastics and martial arts together. Whilst in mid-flip, something hit my stomach and I crumpled to the floor; the wind knocked out of me. My hands clenched a football and I growled. Flipping myself to my feet, I glared and bared my teeth at Sesshoumaru, the one smirking at me. Taking the ball in my hand, I lifted it upwards. Before I could throw it though, I felt an arm wrap around my waist and adjust my fingers against the thread. "Hold it this way." I felt lips briefly touch my neck and then it was gone.

Shaking my head, I glared again and threw the ball with all my might. I leaped for joy when the ball struck the arrogant male in the chest and he staggered back. His glare became icier. "Pretty good for a _spider_." He spit the last word from his lips and I gave a menacing hiss. "Not bad for a _dog_!" He gave a feral growl and rushed forward. "You better watch who you're talking to!" I rolled my eyes. "Please! I've seen scarier things than your ego! You couldn't do the tings to me that I could do to you." He snarled. "Do you _want_ to push your luck?" When Sesshoumaru grabbed my shoulders, I reacted. A red/pink flash surrounded his hands and he stumbled back. Smoke rose from his phalanges and he stared at me, stunned. "Priestess powers?" I shrugged. "Maybe. I've never experimented with it." A cold breeze blew through me and I shivered. Rolling my shoulders, I tried to rub away the goosebumps on my flesh. "All right you two! Go talk it out! Now!" Sesshoumaru grumbled and I followed him out to the hall. "This is stupid! There's nothing to talk about!" He nodded and watched as I covered a large yawn with my hand and slid down the wall. I rubbed beneath my eyes again and shook my head.

A flash of movement caught my eye and I turned my head quickly to the right, only to run the side of my face into the wall. "That was stupid." I glared at him. "Shut up." Sighing, he turned my face to the left and pressed a piece of cloth to the small cut. His hands were warm against my cold face and he shook his head. "Do you always do this to yourself?" I shrugged. "Guess I'm just a Masochist." I thought I saw his lips twitch, but it may have been a trick of the light. "What happened here?" I winced when his finger pushed against the bruise on my temple. "Do you _really_ expect me to remember where _all_ of my bruises come from?" From the corner of my eye, I could see him shake his head again. "What?" "You're a bad liar, you know?" I raised a brow. "Excuse me, but when you can lie convincingly to a lawyer on an almost daily basis, call me." Now _he_ raised a brow. "Why would you lie to your father?" I sighed and rested my arms on the tops of my knees. "What's it matter?" I flinched when his face was next to my clavicle. He inhaled deeply and his eyes snapped open. "Medication." I was shocked that he guessed right. Gently, he took the cloth away and threw it in a nearby trashcan when the blood had stopped. "Thanks." He didn't respond and I huffed. "Why are you such an ass?" He gave me a dazzling smile. "All part of the charm, sweetheart." I snorted. "That's bullshit!"

His brows arched and his golden eyes smoldered. Standing, I stretched and popped my back. "Think he'll care if I grab a drink?" Sesshoumaru shrugged. "Probably not." I nodded. "Sweet. Run with me to the vending machines?" He sighed and stood next to me. "I guess." Smiling, we raced and he ended up beating me. "Oh, god damn it all!" His eyes trained on me and I fisted my hips. "I forgot my wallet!" Pulling out his own, he handed me a few yen, which caused me to stare at him incredibly. "Sesshoumaru, I can't take this from you." He rolled his eyes. "Just take it." Mimicking him, I fed the machine and got a can of Starbucks Espresso and a Mountain Dew Supernova. "Happy?" He nodded, his tone sarcastic. "Emensly so." We ran back and I opened the espresso; the sleepiness was starting to bother me. I drained the 12 oz. can and threw it away. As I turned around, something launched into me and wrapped its arms around my middle. I fell to the ground and gasped. I was looking into the face of the little boy from Wacdonlds. "Please! I want my mama!" I froze and stared at Sessshoumaru.

His eyes were glued to the small boy on my body. "You see him too, Sesshoumaru?" He nodded and blinked. "Shippou, let Kagome go." The small boy sniffed and crawled off of me. "Apologize to her for knocking her over." Shippou sniffed. "I'm sorry for knocking you down." I sat up and crossed my legs. "It's all right. You didn't hurt me." He glanced up at Sesshoumaru, who nodded. "Shippou, why don't you go play with Rin? I'm sure she is sad that you are not with her." The small fox-child nodded and vanished leaving the two of us sitting in silence. We stared at each other. "Sorry about that." My mouth opened in horror. "What was _that_?!" How can you see them, too?!" He shrugged. "How can _you_ see them?" I groaned and leaned forward with my elbows on my legs and rubbed at my eyes. I rolled my shoulders and took a deep breath. "Is _that_ why you do that?" I was startled by his voice and looked up at him. "Do what?" He stared out into the hall. "Roll your shoulders." I cocked my head to the side. "I never noticed that I did. . .Sorry. . ." His gaze was sharp and made me freeze. "Do not apologize for anything you cannot control. _Never_ apologize for that." It was then that I realized exactly how vulnerable Sesshoumaru really was. I didn't press anymore on our matter and stuck out my hand. "In this weird coincidence of meeting shall we get passed me acting like a bitch and you acting like an ass and become friends?"

He stared at my hand a moment before his larger one engulfed my own. "Deal. But do not think I will go easy on you _spider._" I grinned. "Wouldn't dream of it, _dog_." He helped me up from the floor and we walked back into the gym. Quickly, we got back into the line formations and began running around the room. "So, how was your talk with Sesshoumaru?" I smiled. "Under the crazy circumstances, we're actually friends now!" Sango laughed. "I don't think you'll ever cease to amaze me!" The coach blew his whistle and we all headed back to our designated locker rooms. "Wait! Sesshoumaru!" I pulled a pen out and quickly wrote down my e-mail and cell number. Taking the pen from my hands, he did the same to my own hand and gave the ballpoint back to me. Thanking him, I put the info into my phone once I had gotten back to my locker and got dressed. Shouldering my laptop, I pulled my hair out of its bun and let it tumble down to my hips once more. Sango sighed. "I wish I had your hair, Kagome!" I blushed and followed her to History, our last class. "Hello again, Kagome." I giggled. "Hello again, Touga!"

I watched him pause for a brief moment and then smile again. "Why don't you sit next to Sango. I can cever fill that spot because she keeps knocking them out." Sango smiled. "Wll, if you would quit putting stupid people next to me, they wouldn't get hurt, would they?" He chuckled and waved us away. Smiling, we sat in our seats. "How are all of your classes, Kagome?" I nodded. "They're good. I have Gym before this with Sesshoumaru." Thinking back on my last hour, I began to giggle, in which Sango had to speak for me. "She threw a football at Sesshoumaru and they got into a verbal spar. Coach told them to talk it out and they were gone for practically the whole class!" I nodded and caught my breath. "Yes, but we're friends now! He gave me permission to pick on him." Touga raised a brow. "Really?" I thought for a minute. "Well, he didn't exactly _say _it. I believe his words were, 'Do not think I will go easy on you, spider.' Yeah! So, it was an imaginative request!" The man's booming laugh echoed throughout the room. "Never thought I would live to see the day. . ." A shrill buzz mad me wince and he smiled. Class was going to start soon. I turned to Sango on my right. "Hey, Sango! Naraku's picking me up agter school on his lunchbreak! Would you like to come over?" She nodded. "If it's all right with your father. I live just down the street from you, anyway." We laughed and Touga started class.

* * *

Dominick-chan: It's about time I got off my ass and got productive with some of this stuff. I re-read this story and came to find out that I didn't screw up the days as I had thought, but I still have a lot to do. I am very sorry about how long I've taken to update this.

Please give reviews! They let me know if I have anything to work on! I love you all! Yes, even my little shadow readers :)


	3. A New Face

Dominick-chan: Yay! Two updates in one day! It's because I love you all, you know that, right? lol To you, I give you love, yaoi, hentai and cookies! :) I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha works, or characters. They belong to Takahashi-sama. I do, however, own the plot :)

**WARNING: This chapter contains swearing, ghostly rape, vivid detail of gruesome acts, and ghost children. Ye have been warned.**

* * *

**SCHISM**

CHAPTER III:

A NEW FACE

History passed quickly and soon, school was out. I quickly texted Sesshoumaru and asked if he wanted to hang out with Sango and myself at my house. He accepted and said he'd be there later. Sango and I grabbed our stuff and headed out the front doors. I spotted Naraku's black Cobalt fairly easily and opened the door. "Hey dad! Can Sango hang out with me today? She lives just down the street." He nodded and we hopped into the car. Naraku dropped us off at the house and I thanked him and bid him goodbye. I unlocked the door with my copied key and lead Sango up to my room. We laid our stuff on my messy futon and I began stripping off my uniform. "I hope you don't mind. I really hate skirts!" She laughed and shook her head. "Nope!" Opening my closet, I hung my uniform up and pulled out a white v-neck tee shirt with a picture of a woman's face and black smudges from her eyes to her cheeks and swirly writing to the side that read, 'Run, Run, Run, would you wear that black liner, baby' over and over again behind it. Along the scapula, on the back of the shirt it read, 'She Wants Revenge'. Throwing it on our stuff, I went to my dresser and pulled out a pair of black Tripp pants. As I dressed, I noticed Sango staring at my closet. "What?" She laughed. "O.C.D. much?" I laughed loo, and nodded. "Yeah. Naraku's is like this, too." We laughed together and the doorbell rang. "It's open!" I pulled my shirt on and searched for a pair of black socks. "Sexy tattoo, Kagome!"

I blushed and quickly turned. "Thanks!" She chuckled. "What is it, I didn't see it very clearly." Turning my back to her, I pulled my shirt up and my pants down with my thumb. Her thumb caressed the ink and I heard her voice. "It's very pretty." Across my hips were the old Theatre type masks, the happy one a bright neon orange with a purple star on his face, and the sad one a lime green; his tears tiny light blue stars with the red ribbons wrapped around my waist. "Yes, very unique." I jumped and fixed my clothing. "Finally made it, Sesshoumaru?" He caught my teasing and sighed. "Alas, we can't all have father's who drive Cobalts." I laughed. "That's why you have a Mustang." He smiled. "I suppose." I cleared my throat. "And now that you're here, you have to wait outside!" He raised a brow and I gestured to Sango. "I'm going to dress her up!" Rolling his eyes, he shut the door softly. "Pick anything!" I watched Sango thumb through my clothes with enthusiasm and smiled with she pulled out a black stretchy halter top and a pair of black skinny jeans. "You're boobs are bigger than mine!" I laughed. "Yeah, but that's about it!"

Opening my door, I drew my brows down in confusion when I couldn't find Sesshoumaru. "Hey Sesshoumaru! Where did you go?" Sango followed me and we split up to search for him. He wasn't in the kitchen, the bathroom, Naraku's room, the living room, nor the garage. The las place to check, was the basement. "Sesshoumaru?" God! This was a horror movie waiting to happen! We crept down the decrepid stairs and stilled at every groan. "Sesshoumaru?" The sound of squeaking caught my attention and I turned to Sango. "Can you hear that?" She seemed to strain her ears and shook her head. "All I hear is our breathing and the stairs." I hurried down the step s and looked around the floor. I found him standing, not moving and eyes wide in the middle of the floor. "Sessh?" I slowly wakled to him and touched his arm. Directing my gaze to what he was looking at, I held back a scream of terror. From one of the support beams of the basement ceiling, a man was hanging from a rope, swaying back and forth; which was the squeaking I had been able to hear. His eyes were wide open and glossed, tinted with yellow pigment and his face was twisted in a melicious grin; his skin waxy and pale. "Taro!" Suddenly, his head snapped up and his eyes rolled to look at me. Drool dripped from his pale, chapped lips and his smile stretched wider.

The rope holding him snapped and he landed to the floor with a loud thud. I was frozen to the spot, watching him crawl towards us. My body trembled and I shivered. I was sure Sesshoumaru was no bettter. I could feel his strong hands pull himself up with my clothes. He was a head taller than me and he used my shoulders to steady himself. "So long! So long! I have waited in agony for you to come, my little Spirit Seer." His hand caressed my cheek and ran through my hair. I cried out as he yanked on a fistfull of my locks, causing my head to snap back and bare my throat. His lips played kisses upon my skin and he chuckled when he felt my body trembling. "So long. . ." His cold, clammy fingers ghosted over my flesh, causing goosebumps to rise and my breath to quicken. I could feel my heart pounding eratically against my rib cage. "I like this. . .subdued girl. . .Better to control." He pressed his lips to mine and my eyes widened more. I broke the kiss by pushing him away. "Where are Meako and Sai?!" Taro's face contorted into rage and he back handed me, causing me to fall to the floor. "Kagome!" Taro looked up at a frightened Sango, whom I had forgotten was there, and looked back down at me. Kneeling over me, his drool dripped onto my shirt as he smiled and caressed my skin beneath my shirt before raking his dirty nails down my body.

I gave a whimper as he made me bleed and he kissed my temple before vanishing, leaving a frozen Sesshoumaru, a terrified Sango and me bleeding on the floor. Sango rushed to me and helped me up. Thanking her, I held my shirt up to my breasts and punched my friend across the face. He staggered backwards and shook his head from side to side. "What the hell were you thinking?! Going off alone in this house?!" He blinked. "The boy lead me down here." I dighed and looked around, spotting the mop of black hair behind some boxes. "Sai, go back to mommy now." The child nodded and disappeared. I hissed as the cold air was starting to sting my wounds. "C'mon. Let's go back upstairs." I lead them to the kitchen, where they waited for me to bind my newest wounds. I went back into the kitchen and threw down a shot of Vodka. I had offered my friends some, to which they politely declined, and sighed. "What sounds amazing for dinner, guys?" I tossed a Dew to each of them and I could see them thinking. "What about tacos?" I looked to Sesshoumaru. "Sound amazing to you?" He shrugged. "I guess." I clapped. "Since Sango picked dinner, you pick dessert!" He thought for a few minutes. "Chocolate pudding." I clapped again. "Excellent!" They wathced me as I worked and I began to hum a Dresden Dolls song. "Hey! Isn't that 'Coin Operated-Boy'?"

Smiling, I began to sing along with laughed and I put the tator-tots in the oven. As I began making the dessert, the door opened and closed. "Kagome?" I rolled my eyes. "Nope! It's Bob and his friends the Platypus and the Rabbit!" I laughed as he shook his head. "Ha ha, very funny." I stuck my tongue out at him and cried out when he flipped it. "Ow!" Naraku smirked. "Keep it in your mouth, then." Sango laughed. "Oh yeah! The Platypus and the Rabbit are going to stay for dinner! Is that okay?" He sighed. "I guess. . ." I laughed. "Good! Because I made chocolate pudding for dessert!" I snacked him when he came out of the fridge; a finger in his mouth. "Keep your fingers out of it!" He grinned sheepishly. "I'm going to watch T.V. Call me when dinner's ready." I nodded and pulled the tots out of the oven. Settingthem on the stove top, I sprinkled shredded cheese over them and let them cool. Stiring the meat, I pulled out four plates, and four glasses and set the table. "Grub's up!" We fixed our plates and waited for Naraku to join us. We didn't wait long, and he was soon sitting with us at the table. "Oh! What does everyone want to drink?" I stood and poured milk for everyone, minus myself, and sat back down. "Why don't you have some milk, Kagome?" I made a face of disgust. "Eww! Milk is only to be drank with cereal and used as an ingrediant." Naraku sighed and resumed eating.

The tension was minimal and the atmosphere was bright while we ate in silence. "So Kagome, sincer there is no school tomorrow, what are you doing?" I shrugged. "I don't know. . .Maybe I'll just stay home and clean." Both Sango and Sesshoumaru could see the look Naraku shot me. I'm going to guess that it was between panic and cleared his throat. "Why don't you stay the night at my house and hang out with me tomorrow?" I shot him a look. "Of course, Sango can stay, too." Sango tried to protest, but I kicked her underneath the table and she nodded. "Yeah! It'll be like a party with parental supervision!" I laughed and looked to Naraku, who gave up; his expression that of relief. "Sure. Just stay out of trouble." I hugged him and ran up to my room. Pulling out one of my suitcases, I packed it full of clothes, a towel, and a swimsuit and my makeup bag. After throwing some hair ties and my toothbrush inside it, I zipped it closed and lugged it down the stairs. "Zut!" I ran back upstair and grabbed Sango's uniform and her laptop. "Watch you language, young lady!" I laughed. "That one was French this time!" Turning to my bed, I grabbed our laptops and ran back downstairs. Taking her stuff from me, Sango thanked me Sesshoumaru pulled my suitcase from my hands. "Kagome! Take these with you."

Naraku placed my pills in my hand. "Please take them!" I nodded and he looked to my two friends. "Make sure she does, okay?" They nodded and I shoved the bottles into my pockets. I kissed my father goodbye and climbed in the backseat. Sesshoumaru got down the street and dropped Sango off, at which point I climbed into the front seat, and he handed me his CD case, telling me to pick one. I happily slipped in the English version of Hawthorne Heights, and sang it all the way to his house. . .which turned out to be a mansion. "No fucking way!" He smiled and helped me pull my things from the trunk into the house. "No wonder Inuyasha acts like such a spoiled bitch!" "Hey! I heard that!" I smiled. "Good!" I followed Sesshoumaru to a guest room and hissed in pain as I twisted wrong. "Let me see." I pulled my shirt back up to my breasts and bunched it up in my hand, wincing when Sesshoumaru pulled at the tape. Trying to distract myself, I pulled out the pill bottles and set them on a dresser, but then I was focused on the pain again. "Ow!" Tears pricked my eyelids and I could feel his warm hand over my navel. "Shh. . .I'm sorry." I nodded and motioned for him to continue. The door opened and in walked Touga. "I heard a shout. What's going on?" As I was distracted, Sesshoumaru pulled off the rest of the tape and I fell to all fours. "Ow! Sesshoumaru! You ass!!" I rolled to my back and curled my knees to my chest. "I'm sorry, but it had to be done. He came at a perfect time."

I glared up at him. "You know, if I wasn't in so much pain and bleeding on your floor, I'd punch you!" He chuckled and Touga leaned over me. He slowly took my hand away from my side and kept his cool expression when my hand came away with blood. He stared up at Sesshoumaru. "One would think that you would remember to retract your claws, Sesshoumaru." I couldn't help but burst into a fit of giggles at the assumption he was making. "That's not what happened, Touga!" When I'd calmed down, I wiped at my tired eyes. I held my head up with my hand as my elbow held the weight on the floor. "Then what did happen?" All hilarity aside, I chewed on my bottom lip and averted my eyes. Sesshoumaru tossed all three bottles to Touga, who caught them. Looking at the lables his eyes widened. "Cymbalta? Zomaril? Valiume? Why do you have these?" His eyes scanned the prescription. "250 mg. each?! These are leathal!" I gave a half smile. "Good thing I have Spider DNA, huh?" He tossed them back to Sesshoumaru. "Not funny. Why are you taking them?" I couldn't tell him. I just couldn't bring myself to tell him why. Sesshoumaru cleared his throat. "Because, father, she can do, what I can do. We are the same." He looked down at me. "The other day. . .You took them, didn't you?" I nodded. "Yes. I had seen Shippou-chan wandering around, his voice so lost, and broken. . .I couldn't take it! Naraku had threatened to up my dose another 50 mg. the night before, I couldn't chance it, so I took them. I lie to him, tell him I take them, but I know he counts them."

I sniffed. Sesshoumaru, who had left some time during my story, came back with antiseptic and clean, waterproof bandages. He handed them to Touga, flashed me an empathetic smile and left. I hissed in pain as the antiseptic touched my open flesh and bit into my knuckles to keep from crying out. Occasionally, whimpers passed from my muffled lips and I felt his warm breath upon me, trying to dull the hurt. By the time he was finished, I was sobbing hysterically. "Hush, Kagome. Calm down. It's over." I shook my head violently. "No! It will never be over! Not until I die!" His gaze hardened and he grabbed my arms; his fingers circling my scarred wrists. "It's not right to die like this, Kagome! Killing yourself will make you no better than the horrible spirits who hurt you!" I curled into myself and let my hair curtain around me, sheilding me from the world. I heard Touga sigh and pull me to his chest, my back to him and his arms around my middle. "I'm sorry, Kagome. . ." He nuzzled the middle of my back until I had calmed down enough to where I could feel his hot breath through my shirt. We sat there in silence for a few minutes, until Inuyasha decided to open his trap.

"Hey dad! What's for dinner?" I scrambled away from Touga and grabbed a pillow off the bed. Angerly, I threw it and it hit him in the face. "Damn it, Inuyasha! Order a frickin' pizza!" Growling, he threw it back and I caught it. He was about to say something else, but I brandished the pillow at him. "No! Order a pizza or take out." Grumbling, he left and we could hear him tromp down the stairs. I sank to my knees and hugged the pillow to my chest. When I looked up at him, I found Touga smiling. "What?" He shrugged. "Nothing." I sighed. I knew that, what I was about to do would jepordize our student/teacher relationship forever, but that thought evaded my mind when I curled up in his lap; my injured side facing upwards and my head laying on his knee. "Kagome, I-." I interrupted him before he could say what I was dreading. "Don't! Please? I don't want to go back to insanity. . .not yet. . ." I heard him sigh, and I gave a purr as his fingers threaded through my hair; his phalanges massaging my scalp. "Naraku's going to kill me. . ." I laughed, tears soaking his pants as the hysteria kicked in. "Hush. Calm down." We heard the doorbell ring and he rubbed his hand over my shoulder, trying to warm it. "Shall we go eat?" I blushed when my stomach growled and looked at my watch. "Is it really only 11:53 p.m.?"

He chuckled and helped me stand. "Come on! Pizza time!" I laughed and wiped under my eyes as he lead me to the kitchen. I put two slices of pepperoni on a paper plate and went into the living room where the boys were watching a movie. I was startled by the appearance of Miroku sitting on the couch. "Hey Miroku! I didn't know you were here!" Touga sighed beside me. "Oh yes. Miroku loiters around here often." The raven haired boy smirked. "But you like when I'm here, because this one gets fed!" He nudged Inuyasha with his toe, to which the youngest silver haired male swiped at. Touga's booming laugh echoed around the house. "This is true. . ." I shook my head and smiled as I sat next to Touga on the floor. "So, what are we watching?" Sesshoumaru stared at me. "XXX." Suddenly, something dirty popped into my mind and I had to cover my mouth. I must have been turning red, because they were all looking at me. I took my hand away and gasped for breath, a large smile on my face. "I'm sorry! It sounded like he was talking about porn!" This got everyone laughing and soon, the pizza lay forgotten on the floor. Wiping the happy tears from my eyes, I sighed. "Wow. . .Haven't laughed like that in a long time."

Sesshoumaru looked at me. "Did you bring a swimsuit?" I nodded. "Yes. I never know what I'll be doing, so I always pack it." He grinned at me. "What are you waiting for?" I jumped up and ran up the stairs to my temporary room. Quietly closing the door, I stripped and tied on the top. After pulling on my bottoms, I turned to look at myself in the vanity. My swimsuit was a neon orange bikini with neon pink, green, and yellow rubber ducks. When I turned to grab my towel, I found a tiny girl sitting on my bed. I smiled. "You must be Rin-chan." The girl gasped. "How did you know Rin's name was Rin?" I giggled. "Sesshoumaru told me." Rin's face was bright. "Sesshoumaru-sama was talking about me?" I nodded. "Kagome! Did you get stuck?" Rin smiled. "Bye-bye! Shippou-kun wants to play!" I nodded again. "Goodbye, Rin. I'll see you again." Grabbing my towel, I pulled my hair into a messy bun and ran down the stairs. "Sorry! I got distracted!" Nobody was listening, though. They were all staring at me. Suddenly, I felt bery body-conscious. I gave a heavy blush and held my towel to my chest. "A-are we sw-swimming, or not?" I cursed my stuttering, but noticed that it snapped the boys out of their stupor.

They all smiled and I was lead to the pool, which was enormous! Spreading my towel out on a pool chair, I laughed as water splashed me from Inuyasha's cannon ball. Going to the edge, I dived gracefully into the chlorinated water. Breaking the surface, I smiled and started a splash fight. I squealed when a pair of large hands dunked me under the water, then picked me up and swung me over their shoulders. Laughing, I realized it was Touga's shoulders I was on and laughed even harder when I realized it was Inuyasha sitting on Sesshoumaru's. "God! You're such a cow!" Inuyasha growled and smiled at me. "Let's do this!" We linked fingers and began pushing into each other. Inuyasha's face was priceless when he realized that I was stronger, a lot stronger, than I looked. I used that to my advantage and pushed him into the water, causing Sesshoumaru to fall as well. We played three more rounds, to which Touga and I won, even though we were knocked down once, and then lazed about in the hot tub. I relaxed into the hot water as it soothed my muscles and sighed, leaning back against the wall. I listened idly to their chatter and closed my eyes. I was so content just to sit here, and not worry about anything. . .not care about medication or the fact that I see spirits of the deceased.

I felt the water shift and when I opened my eyes, Inuyasha's face was close to mine, our noses almost touching. My brow raised. "Can I help you?" He smirked. "Nope!" I growled and splashed water at him. "Then go away! You're in my bubble!" He laughed and sat back. "I was just checking to see if you had died or not." Again, my brow raised. "What are you talking about?" For the ten thousandth time that day, it felt as though everyone's eyes were on me, which they were. "You stopped breathing for a minute." I laughed. "Yeah, I kinda do that when I sleep or relax too much." I stood and gracefully got out of the hot tub. "Where are you going?" I smiled and carefully climbed the stairs of the high dive. Standing at the end, I jumped and dove into the water. When I resurfaced, I gasped and choked in icy air. "Ack! Freezing!" They laughed at me and I ignored them, swimming to the ledge and pulling myself up. The tape on my bandage pulled at my skin and I heard a sharp intake of breath. Realizing it was me, I quickly resumed pulling myself out and wrapping my warm towel around my cold body. "I-I'm going t-to ta-tak a sho-shower." Touga smiled and nodded and I quickly ran up to the guest room. Pulling my hair from its messy bun, I stripped my bikini off, threw it into the sink and started the water.

Shivering, I looked into the mirror while I waited. My skin seemed paler and my lips were a light blue. When the water was hot enough, I eased my way under the high pressure; sighing when it felt amazing. Cursing, I got out, wrapped a new towel around me and went to my suitcase. Hurriedly, I grabbed my shampoo and body wash and got back in. After using the tea tree shampoo and conditioner and my cherry vanilla body wash, I relaxed a titch longer, but had to get out when the hot temperature was quickly cooling down. Re wrapping the soft, warm towel around my body, I wrapped my hair in another towel and walked back into my room. Shivering, I dried off as best I could and grabbed my cherry vanilla lotion from my bag. Standing naked before the vanity, I started rubbing in the lotion. I froze when my hands hit my stomach and stared, frightfully into a face I never wanted to see again, through the mirror. He was standing right behind me, his face just inches from my own; his hands resting on my bare hips. I couldn't help how his name passed from my lips. "Taro. . ."

He gave me a gruesome smirk and somehow, I was laying face down on the bed; his cold body straddling my lower back. I could hear his dark chuckle and feel his slimy tongue trace my scapula. He ripped the towel from my hair and threw it across the room. When I tried to scream, he pushed my face into the pillows. "Quiet, Spirit Seer! Wouldn't want anyone to ruin our fun." His hands ran through my hair in a comforting gesture and I relaxed; the effect he wanted. He planted kisses upon my naked flesh and one of his hands ghosted down my spine. A muffled moan escaped my lips, even though I had had them pressed tightly together. His dark laughter sounded in my ears again as he flipped me over and held my hands above my head. I squirmed, trying to get away from his amused and lusty gaze, but his hands around my wrists were like cold iron manacles.

Taro's lips caught mine and his tongue slipped into my mouth, making me gag. When he pulled back, I could taste his rotting flesh. I cried out in pain when he penetrated me. I hadn't seen it coming, and even though it really did nothing to me, I could still feel the pain as though it were real. I whimpered as he pounded into my core. His hands, his lips, I could feel everything! It hurt so bad, I wanted to vomit, then curl into a ball and die. I tried to struggle, but that only seemed to increase my pain and his pleasure. I cried out again when his fingers dug into my hips, causing blood to fall to the sheets. If possible, his pace became faster, making me half scream, half moan. His lips found mine and crashed onto them and then ran down my jawline and to my shoulder, where his teeth embedded themselves into my flesh. I truly screamed and he gave one more hard buck into me; his warm breath stirring the blood coming from the junction of my shoulder as he moaned. I hissed in pain when he extracted himself and his teeth from my very abused and sore body. Taro's bloody lips kissed my temple one last time and he was gone.

Numbness spread throughout my being, and it wasn't until Touga burst into my room did I realize that my eyes were wide with terror and I was sitting ramrod straight on the bed, hysterically screaming.

* * *

Dominick-chan: Please let me know what y'all think! :) Wow. . .A bit gruesome, don't you think? I have little to no idea where my mind was when this chapter came about. Disturbing, really lol But that's the way I work sometimes!

Please give reviews! They let me know if I have anything to work on! I love you all! Yes, even my little shadow readers :)


	4. Insanity Ensues

Dominick-chan: So, here is Chapter 4! I'm not sure whether the title works for this chapter or not, but we'll see! I don't think Chapter 5 will have a title. I seem to have run out of idears lol And I would like to thank all of those who have reviewed and kept me content during this and I hope this chapter will satisfy your nerves :) I am sad to say that my updates may be few and far between, but I will try to work on that. As of now, I am currently looking for jobs and going to interviews and meeting with school people who I shouldn't be meeting with anymore, but oh wells. So, that is my update for now, and I hope everyone is doing well and happy! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha works, or characters. They belong to Takahashi-sama. I do, however, own the plot :)

**WARNING: This chapter contains swearing, hysterics, prescription drug use, slight nudity, and ghost children. Ye have been warned.**

* * *

**SCHISM**

CHAPTER IV:

INSANITY ENSUES

I could faintly hear Touga's voice enter my mind over my hysterical screaming, telling me to calm down. Something warm covered me and I shivered, my screams dying down but my sobbing not stopping. I buried my face into the warmth and curled my arms to my chest; my hands in tight fists. My body was trembling so much, I couldn't stop the jerky movements I was making. Large, warm hands caressed my could body, trying to ease the numbness away, and I could hear my name being called from far away. For a moment, I didn't want to leave my state of Limbo, and I jerked away from the warmth as something hot, wet and slimy ran over my shoulder. It stopped and waited for me to relax enough to continue again. I felt a searing pain rip through me and a whimper escaped my throat, burying my face further into whatever was holding me. I was pulled tightly into something hard, then pushed slightly back. Through my slightly blurred vision, I found that I was looking into the face of a terrified and worried dog demon. "What happened?" My lips trembled and I shook my head. My voice bubbled in my throat, but wouldn't/_couldn't_ be extracted from my lips. I pushed him away and allowed my long black hair to curtain me from the world. He sighed and I felt the bed shake as he stood. "Sesshoumaru." I could hear his graceful footsteps and felt the bed depress again, only he wasn't as heavy as his father.

I felt two clawed fingers lift my chin up gently, and I was looking into the golden eyes of Sesshoumaru. "What happened, Kagome? Tell me." My lips quivered even more and my eyes watered up. "I can tell you." We both jerked our heads toward the small voice to our right. Sesshoumaru's gaze hardened. "Tell me, Shippou." The small fox-child's lips quivered as mine did and he took a deep breath. "That man, the one with the rope around his neck. He hurt her." I looked into Sesshoumaru's face, but he was staring intently at the boy. "Hurt her how?" I could see Shippou's form trembling and he shrugged. "I don't exactly know. . .but, he was naked too and on top of her." My vision blurred and the last thing I heard before all became black was my friend's soft curse.

* * *

  
I was aware of something warm wrapped around me and the smell of some type of cologne. I didn't want to leave the warmth, I knew, and I snuggled deeper into it. My eyes snapped open when I realized that, whatever I was buried in, was breathing and had a pulse. I sat up quickly and blinked the blurriness away. A soft groan made me freeze and I stared down at what, or rather, who had been holding me. A blush rose to my pale cheeks when I realized that it had been Touga who was keeping me in place. A darker blush stained my face when I realized I was still naked. Clutching the sheet to my chest, I tried to slip quietly out of the bed, but an arm snaked its way around my waist and pulled me back. "Where do you think you're going?" I tried to wrestle my way out of his grip, but he held me firmly in place. "I-I was going to put some clothes on." I heard him chuckle. "Are you actually awake this time?" My head cocked to the side. "Huh?" He sat up and turned me around to face him, amusement and worry clear in his eyes. "Oh yes, you're quite devious when you want to be. You got up at least five times, trying to leave." I frowned. I had no recollection of ever waking.

A sharp pain exploded behind my right eye and traveled down my neck and I gave a wince. Every movement hurt and it steadily became worse. Something small was pressed into my right hand and I opened my left eye. It was a pill. Not caring what it was at the moment, I quickly shoved it into my mouth and drank the water that was pressed to my lips. With the water gone, I lay back down and relaxed. The pain was still sharp, but after a few minutes, it dulled and then was gone. I sighed. "What was that?" My body was starting to feel light and I felt all my cares melt away. "Demerol. Did it help?" A goofy grin crossed my face and I nodded. "Uh-huh! Can I get dressed now?" Hesitantly, Touga nodded and I stood; he wrapping a sheet around my body and following me to my room as I walked in a drunken stupor. "Do you need help dressing?" My lips burred of their own accord. "Maybe!"

I walked in and let the sheet drop to the floor, instantly going to my suitcase. Touga sighed and closed the door after he stepped inside. Pulling on a pair of matching green boy shorts and bra, I growled when I kept missing the prongs to hook it together. "Can you hook this for me? Please?" I sounded like a child and shuddered when his warm hands brushed against my back and clipped it together. Smiling I pulled on a pair of tight black pants that rode dangerously low on my hips and my fingers fumbled with the zipper for a minute before they were gently pushed away and his own dactyls replaced my own. Quickly, they pulled the zipper up and put the button through the hole. Smiling, I sat on the vanity chair and ran a brush through my severely tangled locks. I let the shininess fall to my hips and put the brush down. I could see Touga's reflection in the mirror and smiled. He was sitting at the edge of the bed and watching me intently. He was dressed in a pair of black slacks and a white button up shirt; a white boy beater under it. His hair was pulled into a half twist, chopsticks keeping it in place, and I giggled, making his eyes turn to my face in the mirror.

"What?" I shook my head. "We contrast." His brow raised. "How so?" My smile became soft. "I - You, are like day. . .You shine, bring warmth to anyone around you. . .You are the sun, while I - I am the night. . .The very essence of darkness. I let it fester in me and became corrupted by it. My presence brings nothing but pain, suffering for others. . .We clash, yet you stay. . ." I turned to him, my face angry. "Why?! Why do you stay?!" He stood and wiped the tears from my face. "I stay, because I can endure it. You make yourself out to be the bad one, but what about Sesshoumaru? He too, can do the same as you. . .Does that make him evil as well?" My hands became fists and I began to shake. "No! He did not let it consume him! He too, is like the sun!" I became less angry now. "But, he is like a half eclipse. Though he is like me, or I him, this burden we carry, shrouds half of him. . .He can live relatively normal." "And you?" I stared into his face. "Are you not a halfway eclipse, too?" I shook my head, shame in my eyes. "No. . .I am darkness. . .There is no moon, no light for me. . ."

His hands grasped my shoulders and shook me. "Why?! Why do you believe that?!" My anger returned and I shoved my wrists in his face. "Because _I_ almost succeeded in suicide! _I_ let it consume me! _I_ almost let death take me! _I_ let it get too far!" I was startled when his warm lips caressed each of my scars. "Perhaps you are right. . ." I sniffed. "So why stay?" His golden eyes were serious and they gripped my heart. "Because I am the sun. I won't be happy until everyone can feel my heat and see my light." He let my wrists fall to my sides and took my face in his hands. His thumbs traced the dark purple half circles under my eyes and wiped away the fresh tears spilling over my eyelids. With a soft smile, he pressed his lips to mine and pulled me closer. My eyes flit closed and I pushed my body flush against his own. My hands pulled him closer and the kiss deepened; his tongue running over my lips and letting him map out my mouth. We broke away for air and his soft smile graced my vision. Reluctantly, I pulled away from him and searched for a shirt.

I pulled an emerald green long sleeved v-neck shirt from my bag and slipped it on before slipping a pair of green socks onto my feet. Touga laughed as he watched me, and I turned to him. "What is so funny?" He cleared his throat. "The only green you aren't wearing, is your pants." I smiled and made my way down the stairs; flopping on the couch and looking towards Sesshoumaru. "So, what do you want to do? You did promise my father you were going to give me a good time!" He nodded and held his cell phone in his hand. "Is a movie suitable for you?" I smiled and nodded while he dialed the theater's number. "Sure!" After getting the movie times, he shut the phone with a click and cocked a brow. "Action, Romance, Comedy, or Anime?" I gave a slight squee. "Most definitely Anime!" Giving another nod, he stood and pulled me from the couch as he withdrew his keys from his pocket. "Shall we away, then?" I laughed and took his offered arm. "We shall return later, father." He nodded and watched as we went out to the Mustang.

Sitting in the passenger seat, I looked to my silver-haired companion and date for the night. "Does your car have a name?" He gave me a funny look and shook his head. "No. Why?" I smiled and ran my fingers over the vintage dash. "Do you consider it a boy or a girl?" His brow raised. "A girl, I guess. . ." "Sweet! Then her name shall be. . .Lulabelle!" Again, another funny look was shot my way. "Lulabelle?" I nodded. "Yep!" He sighed and shook his head. "Lulabelle it is." Putting it in third, we sped off to the theater. After we parked and had gotten out tickets, which happened to be for Tales of Vesperia, and went to a close restaurant called Saizeriya, for there was still an hour to wait. When we entered, a small bell tinkled over our head and everyone looked at us. I blushed as a couple of boys, even a few girls, winked at me as we took our seats. Grabbing a menu, I looked at what the restaurant had to offer. "Do you know what you want?" Smiling, I nodded and sat the thick item down. "Yep! I'm thinking of the Rigatoni with a Dr. Pepper! You?" Sesshoumaru smiled. "Sushi with rice and Udon noodles." We laughed and waited for the waitress to take our orders. "Hi! My name is Yuzuki and I'll be your server tonight! Can I take your order?"

Yuzuki was very pretty. She had pale skin and long, soft black coloured hair that shone and fell to her hips not unlike mine did. Her eyes were a light red wine colour and she was wearing the restaurant's uniform, which happened to be a pale blue kimono with orange and creme koi fish dancing along it and a darker blue obi wrapped around her middle. Sesshoumaru allowed me to order first and I offered her a smile whilst giving her what I wanted. Yuzuki nodded and wrote it down on a small pad of paper, then turned to my "date" and did the same. "Right! I'll be back with your orders momentarily!" Smiling, she left, the geta on her feet making a clacking noise on the linoleum floor as she walked away. I laughed and looked at my table partner. "Was it just me, or was she like, totally adorable in that kimono?" His lips twitched and he nodded. As we started talking about school, our drinks were sat before us and we thanked her; our conversation picking up where we left off. So lost were we in our conversation, a clearing of a throat caused us to look up and find our food hovering over us on Yuzuki's hand.

Smiling, we took our orders from her. "I hope you enjoy your meals!" With a bow, she left us to our own devices and I took a bite of my dish; moaning in bliss at its savory flavour on my tongue. Sesshoumaru gave me an amused smirk and I kicked his leg from under the table. "Shut up!" He mock glared at me. "I didn't say anything." I couldn't keep up my angry facade anymore and burst into a fit of giggles. We bickered more like siblings rather than the friends we were. Quickly, we finished our meals and paid, Sesshoumaru leaving a generous tip for Yuzuki, and then we were off.

* * *

An hour and forty-five minutes later, we came out of the theater and I was ecstatic. "That was the most fun I've had in a long time! Thank you, Sesshoumaru." My companion nodded his head as he opened the car door for me, to which I slid in, and he shut the door behind me. Buckling in, I waited for him to do the same and then we were off to his house once more. "Did you two have a good time?" I smiled up at Touga as I was removing my shoes and nodded. "Heck yes! It was freaking awesome! We had the cutest waitress at Saizeriya named Yuzuki, and she was amazing! Gorgeous, too!" Touga laughed at how eccentric I was being and we were now standing in the middle of the living room. "Do you need to call your father?" I nodded. "Yes. I'll be right back." Smiling, I ran up to my temporary room and fished around for my phone. "I believe, it is on your dresser." I froze at the soft flowing voice I didn't recognize and turned from the suitcase on the bed, to find a very beautiful man straddling the vanity chair.

His hair was a shimmery silver colour pulled into a high tail and his skin was a pale tan. His eyes were a hazel green colour and red-gold scales pyramid away from the sides of said orbs. His ears were elfin like and he was clothed in a traditional fighting haori and hakama, both a rustic crimson in colour. Blinking, I gave a shuddery intake of breath and trembled as he stood. His clawed fingers brushed away the bangs that had fallen into my eyes and I flinched at his touch. "Do not fear me, Kagome. I am not here to hurt you." I wanted to believe that! I really did! I wanted, _needed_ to know that there were spirits out there who were not volatile! A solitary tear escaped my eye and his beautiful face contorted in pain. "Please do not cry, Kagome. My name is Tatsu." Sniffing, I licked my lips and cleared my throat. "What is it you want?" He sighed and smiled, going back to the vanity chair with ample grace. "As I said before, I am not here to hurt you. I am more of a, guardian angel, if you will."

I gave him a quizzical look and wiped under my eyes. "What do you mean?" Tatsu gave a mourningful smile. "Dragon demons are highly regarded in both worlds for our abilities such as being able to travel to and from the three planes easily. I have been assigned to be your guardian since your birth and have been watching over you for a long time. I am appearing to you now to warn you." I sat on the edge of the bed and stared at him. "Warn me of what?" He sighed. "If I could not stop time, this would be difficult." His piercing green-brown eyes turned to me; his face serious. "Lucifer now knows of your gift and he wishes to use it to come to this world and try to thwart and overthrow Heaven." I stared at him with wide eyes. "Bu-but, he can't hurt me, right?" Tatsu shook his head. "Alas, he is just as real as you are. He can touch you and you will feel it, just as you feel me. He can also break you, and he knows it. It is what he is trying to do...And I can only go so far with protecting you. . ." I had my legs pulled up to my chest; my forehead resting on my knees.

"What about Sesshoumaru? He too, can do the same thing. What will happen to him?" His hand was heavy upon my head and the bed dipped as he sat beside me. "I do not know. . .I expect Rin will help him with anything. Now, why don't you call your father?" Feeling my phone pressing into my hand, his weight and hand had disappeared and when I looked up, I found Tatsu gone. Taking a deep breath, I stood from the bed and speed dialed my father; holding the phone to my ear as it rang. _"Hello?"_ I smiled. "Hey dad. It's just me. Did I wake you?" _"Nah. I've just been watching T.V. . Did you and Sesshoumaru have a good time?"_ I nodded and proceeded in telling him about our movie and dinner "date" and the waitress. He seemed pleased enough about it. "Well, what time do you want me home?" He paused a minute before speaking again. _"Well, I have to go into work tomorrow to review the case I've been working on. . ."_ I caught him meaning. Naraku didn't want me home alone. I shook my head and rolled my eyes. "Right. I don't think Touga will have a problem with me staying an extra night." He gave a grateful sigh. _"That's good. I'll call you tomorrow then, okay?" _I nodded. "Okay. Night, dad. See you tomorrow." _"Night Kags. I love you."_ "I love you too, dad. Bye." _"Bye."_

I ended the call and rubbed my temples. Slipping my phone into my pocket, I ran back downstairs. "All right! Well, Naraku has to work tomorrow, so it looks like I'll need a place to crash again. I hope that's okay. . ." Touga smiled and nodded. "You're welcome here any time, Kagome." I thanked him and sat on the couch. "What happened to Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru snorted. "He is out with his _girlfriend_." Touga growled at him. "Sesshoumaru! Be nice." The younger dog demon huffed."Do you know exactly how many males she has fucked behind the half-breeds back?" Touga's eyes flashed crimson and he gave another growl. "One more rude word about your brother and you will not like the outcome." Sesshoumaru turned his head away. "_Half_ brother." Shaking my head, I laid my face on my arms, which were resting on the arm of the couch; my legs curled in a V-shape on the second cushion. At the sound of laughing children, I turned my focus on both Rin and Shippou, and found them to be playing tag. Smiling, I could feel my eyes starting to close, but I tried to fight against it. I was vaguely aware of someone calling my name, but I was too tired to answer back. When warmth circled me, I wrapped my arms around his neck, burying my nose into his chest, and was carried away to my room.

When he laid me on the soft bed, I tightened my hold on him, not wanting him to leave. I could hear his soft voice, telling me to let go, but I whined and pulled him closer. He sighed and picked me back up, carrying me somewhere else and laying me on a different bed, unlatching my arms from around his neck. My eyes opened a bit, watching him slip a pillow between my arms; his cologne enveloping me and I further relaxed. Touga changed from his clothes and slipped on a pair of black pajama bottoms. Carefully, he crawled in next to me and covered our cold bodies with the blankets before pulling out the chopsticks in his hair and placing them on his bedside table. Turning off the light, he pulled me to his chest, an arm around my middle and the other beneath my head under the pillows, and giving a sigh. As he buried his nose into my hair, I gave a smile and snuggled closer to him, loosing myself in the vast darkness.

* * *

Dominick-chan: Please let me know what y'all think! :) Wow! A bit fluffy with the sibling-like love between Kags and Sesshoumaru there lol

Please give reviews! They let me know if I have anything to work on! I love you all! Yes, even my little shadow readers :)

Thank you!


End file.
